The invention is generally directed to an electronic sketching device and in particular to a computer controlled drawing system capable of highly involved electronic sketching and animation of sketches, yet simple to use by even children.
In the past there have been hand held sketching devices which allow for the sketching of a single drawing on a "screen". The ETCH-A-SKETCH.RTM. drawing game produced by Ohio Art Company is an example of a portable sketching device. In addition, there have been crude electronic animators such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,528. However, the crude animators are both difficult to use and have limited animation capacity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic sketching device with sophisticated drawing and animation features which is both easy to use and can provide satisfactorily detailed drawings.